Rachel Boggs
Rachel Boggs is the daughter of Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) and Fluffy (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger). Early History After Randall was banished, he came across Fluffy and her friends from Bush Rescue, who just happened to be on vacation in the US. They saw that he was injured, and that they couldn't just leave him alone, so they took him with them back to their town in Australia, Burramudgee, seeing that he had no place to stay either. Of all the people (if you could really call them people) in the group, he seemed to get along the best with Fluffy. After talking for a while, they discovered that they were more like each other than they could ever imagine. Both of them had done things in the past that they had come to regret, Randall even more so than Fluffy. Fluffy understood him completely, and didn't see him as a monster at all. She saw him as someone who needed love as much as anyone else in the world. Sure enough, the two of them fell in love and decided to go steady. One day, Julius was working on a new invention, and it malfunctioned, emitting a blast with an unknown kind of radiation. Fluffy and Randall, who had been holding hands at the time, were sent flying as a result of the blast. After a brief inspection, though, it seemed that both of them were just fine. However, Randall displayed odd symptoms later. He was often sick, and craved the strangest foods. This only lasted for a week, though, so he thought nothing of it and didn't tell anyone. After a few months, tragedy struck; Boss Cass was on the loose again, and he was about to succeed in killing Ty and Randall. Fluffy took the bullet (well, actually a laser) for them. She was rushed to the hospital and lived for a few days after that, but she didn't make it in the end. Randall was even planning to propose to her. The only thing he had ever loved in his life had been taken away from him, and he was devastated beyond belief. A short time after that, the rest of the group was going on a day out together, but Randall insisted that he wanted to be alone. Respecting his wishes, they allowed him to stay by himself. While they were gone, though, something happened to Randall. He began to experience terrible pain, and could not even get out of his bed to call for an ambulance. He just stayed there for hours on end, writhing about in horrible, excruciating pain. Eventually, the pain ceased, but what he found to be the cause of them shocked and baffled him. He had laid an egg, and had gone for several months on end without even knowing he was pregnant. Right after that, his friends arrived and immediately rushed him and the egg to the hospital. They had arrived just in time. Almost on cue, the egg hatched, revealing a baby girl with features of both Randall and Fluffy. When he was given the baby, he immediately warmed up to her. After all the sadness that had occurred in the last week, he now had someone else to love and care for. It took a while before it was finally figured out how this was all possible. The radiation from the explosion a while back must have somehow caused him to get pregnant as he was holding Fluffy's hand. Since he had no idea he was pregnant, he had to think of a name for her quick. He decided on Rachel. Rachel is currently 17 years old and a recent graduate from Burramudgee High School, now working part time at Bush Rescue. She makes trips to the US from time to time. Personality (To be edited later.) Category:Females Category:Cynder794 characters